


A Griffin won't roost painlessly soon

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jon Connington hadn't felt this ungainly and uncomfortable in his skin since he went through puberty and started to see men differently. But how can he deal with that when an accident on the soccer field has now left this Red Keep Academy athlete in trouble with Coach Blackfish?





	A Griffin won't roost painlessly soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



> This is a pretty kinky story so if it isn't your thing I would suggest leaving this story. My specific interest might also not be your thing, but I feel I tagged this well enough so that you know what to expect.

Today was just not Jon Connington's day. Jon didn't get enough sleep because he crammed for a test that he probably botched. At least it was over and he can finally focus on soccer. Jon has played the sport for years with his childhood friend Rhaegar Targaryen. They promised each other that they'll become sports stars in school and they both managed to make it on the team.

Unfortunately his innocent childhood love for the sport was overshadowed by not so innocent adult desire for the other athletes. Sights of muscles, bare skin and pubic hair gave Jon a debauched thrill that he could not crush. He was at least able to change in the locker room and shower with the rest of his team without appalling his teammates with a vulgar and carnal reaction.

Jon Connington took pride in being able to disguise his feelings, even when he briefly glimpsed Rhaegar's muscular body before he can avert his gaze, but today Jon saw a sight that got his blood pumping.

"Why did you get spanked?" Jon asked Rhaegar in shock.

Jon knew his friend Rhaegar was a well behaved and dutiful student. He was a gifted athlete and got very good grades. Jon didn't see what Rhaegar could have done to merit punishment.

:"I was late to gym today. I was practicing with my harp during lunch and I was putting it away. Coach Cassel was angry at my tardiness and didn't accept my excuse. Don't you think that he overreacted? My butt is sorer than a three minute tardiness merits." Rhaegar said.

Jon swallowed as Rhaegar moved his buttocks to give Jon a better view of how red it was. Jon saw how firm they were. Jon saw how round they were. Jon saw how firm they were. And then Jon was shocked at how red they locked.

"That is totally undeserved for being late by three minutes." Jon said.

"For the Seven's sake how can Rhaegar not see how he makes me feel." Jon thought.

His friend was oblivious to how his silver hair and musical gifts made him attractive to the girls of this school, but how can he not see how shamelessly displaying his sore ass to Jon would tempt even a saint.

"I know right. Well let's get dressed and get to practice. I doubt either one of us want a session in the coach's office." Rhaegar said.

Jon nodded and changed into his uniform. Jon has hardly ever gotten punished physically. He behaved well enough that his father was satisfied and Jon did everything in his power to avoid getting a private session with the coaches. Jon feared how he'll react when a muscular and fit coach disciplines his bare ass. It would kill Jon if he reacted obscenely in front of them. But all of Jon's power wasn't enough to spare him today.

As much as the male body... distracted Jon he was a skilled enough athlete to focus on the ball and to not let himself be easily distracted. But while Jon could keep his gaze away from his teammates bodies, Jon couldn't help but make errors on the field.

Jon watched as the soccer ball he kicked bounce away from the goal post and stuck a red haired girl in her face. All of his teammates stopped moving to see what happened. The girl put her hands on her face and started weeping.

"Connington you jackass!" The girl yelled.

"You shouldn't have been so close to the field!" Jon yelled back.

When Jon got a closer look he grimaced. The auburn hair girl with blue eyes was many years younger than him. Red Keep Academy has students from grade school all the way to high school. And there was harsh measures for older students who harmed a younger student.

"Let's go Petyr. My uncle isn't here." The girl said.

The red haired girl and some runty looking boy walked away. Jon sighed and felt worried about how he was going to be punished for this. Most students would rather have their asses be struck several times than deal with lengthy detentions, but Jon wasn't one of those students.

The rest of practice was considerably more tense and nerve wracking. Jon didn't even let Rhaegar talk to him about what happened. Jon went to the locker room and managed to take of his shoes, socks and shirt before he heard the surprising yell.

"Connington! Get your ass in my office now!" Coach Blackfish yelled.

Jon felt butterflies in his stomach. Coach Blackfish was considered to be one of the coolest coaches of school and the swimming team couldn't stop singing him praises. He also heard whispers from girls that he is often in the pool in skimpy speedos and a friend of a friend saw him skinny dipping. Not that he was interested in hearing about that. Jon hadn't ever heard this relaxed teacher ever get this angry.

"Don't keep me waiting!" Coach Blackfish yelled.

Jon quickly walked towards his office and hoped that the sick feeling in his throat would be enough to stop any unseemly actions. When Jon got into Coach Blackfish's office the coach closed the door and turned to glare at him. Jon felt intimidated by Coach Blackfish's tall stature and muscular build. 

"So you think you can get away with hitting a young lady in her face and not apologizing for your error? Well I am going to rectify that. Get into position." Coach Blackfish ordered.

Jon Connington put his hands on the table and kept his legs spread. He has heard enough from other guys from his school to know how the coaches typically spank their students. Jon paid relatively close attention only so he could be prepared if he ever made a coach angry.

Jon felt Coach Blackfish's body get closer towards him and Jon's heart started pumping faster. Jon felt the coach's hand head towards his shorts and Jon was filled with dread. Coach Blackfish pulled the red shorts down until they were at Jon's ankles. Jon started to sweat as he realized that he was over the coach's desk wearing just his jockstrap. Hopefully the protective cup would disguise any arousal that would disgust Coach Blackfish. Jon felt one of Coach's Blackfish's hands on his stomach and one of his fingers went inside his navel. Jon twitched as he felt the finger wiggle in his bellybutton before Coach Blackfish's hand reached Jon's right hip and firmly grabbed it. Jon felt Coach Blackfish's other hand rising in the air.

"Oh no." Jon thought. 

The coaches often use implements when it came to corporal punishment. Each coach has a particular favorite, or so Jon heard. But Jon was going to get his coach's bare hand on his bare butt.

"Has the situation finally got through to you? You have had this coming for a while Connington. I'm going to make sure your surly and inconsiderate behavior gets what it deserves." Coach Blackfish said close to Jon's ear.

SMACK.

That first blow to Jon's butt hurt. Jon felt stupid for thinking that. Of course a spanking was going to hurt.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Jon started to groan as his butt was starting to feel pain.

"Oh? Is this getting through to you? You know what happens when our athletes act like boys instead of young gentlemen. You aren't getting leniency from me just because you haven't gotten this often. It would have done you wonders if you had gotten spanked often in my opinion." Coach Blackfish said.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Jon groaned again as Coach Blackfish's stern hand walloped his butt. At the very least Jon doubted that he show arousal at this painful punishment. Jon heard the coach chuckle at Jon's predicament.

"Well now I know something is getting through to your thick skull. Don't get those hopes up. You still got a lot of swats coming. How are you feeling bad boy? You acted bad and childish and now you're getting the treatment bad boys get from me." Coach Blackfish said.

Jon was feeling things that he couldn't say out loud. 

"I expect an answer when I am speaking to you." Coach Blackfish said.

"I'm feeling pain." Jon said.

Coach Blackfish snorted.

"Good. I know I am doing this right." Coach Blackfish said.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Seven this hurts." Jon thought. Jon started to moan and groan louder.

"That's better but still not what I want to hear." Coach Blackfish said.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Jon could not keep himself silent anymore and Jon felt his eyes start to water.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. 

"Please! I'm so sorry. I'll do better!!" Jon yelled.

Jon felt Coach Blackfish let go of his hip and move away from him. Jon sighed in relief. 

"That's a good start." Coach Blackfish said.

Jon blanched at that. Coach Blackfish chuckled at his reaction.

"Relax boy. I won't kill you. You admitted you did wrong and apologized. You just need to apologize to Lysa Tully. She wasn't hurt too badly but your ungracious behavior made her more upset." Coach Blackfish said.

Coach Blackfish grabbed an armless chair and placed it in the center of his room. The coach sat down and Jon felt more dread when he saw the coach gesturing to come towards him. Jon got over the coach's lap and felt like a childish little boy getting a spanking for being bad. The coach adjusted Jon's body to elevate his already sore butt higher. Jon felt Coach Blackfish's hand rise up and whimpered.

Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat.

Jon sighed in relief at the soft patting of his butt. It still felt uncomfortable given how sore he was, but it was much easier to take. Coach Blackfish stopped patting Jon and they stayed in this position for a while. When Jon made the error of trying to get up the coach swiftly punished him.

SMACK!

"Ughh!" Jon said.

"I didn't give you permission to get up." Coach Blackfish said.

Jon grunted and laid down on his coach's lap obediently.

"We've been concerned about you. You have been distant and cold. I don't know what caused this change but you have people willing to help you. You can get up now." Coach Blackfish said.

Jon got up from the coach's lap and stood up silently. The coach went towards his desk and took out a wallet.

"Tonight we are going out to eat whatever it is you want, on me." Coach Blackfish said.

He pulled out two hundred dollar bills and showed them to Jon.

"Anywhere you want. Price is no problem." Coach Blackfish.

"I couldn't..." Jon said,

"You are. I am taking you out to eat whatever you want. You don't need to speak to me, or look at me. You can glare at me all you want but you are still getting that dinner. You can throw the food in the garbage right in front of me for all I care." Coach Blackfish said.

"Wh-why..." Jon tried to ask.

"Why am I doing this? I am concerned about you and want to help you. Other people have been noticing how you've been changing and are worried too. While I won't condone what you did to Lysa I can see something is bothering you. And I am going to offer you help and support. It's up to you if you want to take it." Coach Blackfish said.

Jon gave the coach a hug and barely thought about how little he was dressed. The coach hugged him back and rubbed circles on his back. Jon was the first to let go.

"Head towards the showers. I'll be joining you in a bit. I've been lifting things all day and a shower sounds great right now. Then we'll go wherever you want." Coach Blackfish said.

Jon nodded and walked towards the showers without even considering how embarrassingly red his butt looked.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at Redfish. My stuff is a bit different from the main Redfish writer but more content is more content. Hope you like this, it took me a while to make this.


End file.
